The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Conventional systems (e.g., multi-tenant on-demand database systems, etc.) commonly allow for a display of data from the systems to one or more users associated with the systems. For example, a user of the system may be able to view a plurality of data sets of the system utilizing an interface provided by the system. Unfortunately, techniques for creating, utilizing, and updating such display of data have been associated with various limitations.
Just by way of example, traditional methods of creating an interface in which system data is displayed may associate a plurality of interfaces with a single user and may fail to take into account different privileges and preferences of different users of the system. In another example, traditional methods of updating an interface may include updating interfaces for all users according to a schedule, which may result in an inefficient use of system resources. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques that improve the creation, utilization, and updating of system data display interfaces.